Not an Ordinary Year
by BrightRedMemories
Summary: Emily and Naomi are starting Year 8 in school. When the two girls meet what will happen? Can they come to terms with what falling in love with each other will mean? Will their parents be accepting? Naomily AU
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction, I'm really nervous on how this will go. When this starts getting boring, or you don't like it please tell me or give suggestions. I just hope this is good enough naomily action, don't know how long I will make it, but I do like some long reading to do. Wish me luck!_

Emily POV:

God, I hate mornings. I have woken up this morning yelling at me, saying to wake up or we'll be late to the beginning of Year 8. I'm not as excited, but Katie just wants to go and see how all the boys have grown over holiday. Me, I'm not as interested in boys as my sister is. I just like to spend my time reading by myself. Katie has always kept me from making friends, like she's afraid of losing me.

"Ems, hurry up loser we need to leave." Katie yells from downstairs. I jump in the care, and soon I'm in my first class of the day. Some kids I remembered from the years before are in my class, and a few new students. But, as soon as the door swung open it was like there was no one else in the room. A blonder girl with beautiful blue eyes walked in. I probably stared for too long but I could look at the girl forever. Soon I was broken out of my thoughts by Katie.

"Look at the ugly bitch who just walked in, She was perving on you!" I looked back at the blonde who was flushed and looking around the room, anywhere except at me. Luckily the only seat left was right next to me.

Naomi POV:

The beautiful redhead next to me was so distracting. So I had no idea on what to do when all the kids started to get up and talk to one another. But, luckily the redhead came up to me and said "Hi, I'm Emily" God, her voice is wonderful. "Uh, uh.. I-I'm N-Naomi." Nice one Cambell, smooth. Emily giggled, and I swear I fell in love. Fell in love? Christ Naomi, she's a girl. What's wrong with you today?

"Uh we're supposed to introduce ourselves. I'm 13 and I have a twin. I've lived in Bristol my whole life and I love animals." Then Emily bit her lip and I got lost in her gorgeous brown eyes. She must have notice because she started to laugh. I turned red and started to introduce myself. "Erm, I'm also 13 and don't have any siblings. I just moved here last week."

We just stood there for a moment staring at each other then I coughed, "So, are we supposed to be friends now or something? I'm pretty shit at making friends." Emily seemed to be excited when I asked that. "Yeah, I think being your friend would be awesome!" Emily exclaimed. We both grinned at each other before someone looking the exact same as Emily walked up. "What are you doing talking to my sister lezza?" I blushed and looked away. Emily looked horrified as her twin, obviously, kept telling me about how I wasn't going to get in her sister's pants.

Soon Emily's sister walked away. "Sorry for my sister, she really doesn't like me having friends." Emily apologized. "It's alright Ems. Shit I'm sorry I meant Emily, unless you don't mind I call you Ems." She smiled a huge smile at me and replied, "Don't worry, call me Ems all you want. I think it's cute." When she said it was cute there were butterflies in my stomach. Shit why were there butterflies?

Ems and I decided she would come to mine after school and hang out and have dinner. All day I was excited for the school day to end, but I have no idea why. Soon Emily and I were walking to my house, chatting about our lives before today, and just messing around. It was really easy to talk to Ems, she made me feel safe.

Soon we arrived at my house, and since mum wasn't home yet, we climbed the stairs to my room and sat on my bed. We continued talking a while, before I offered Emily a drink, which she kindly declined. She seemed so nervous, it was quite adorable. I don't know why, but suddenly I tackled Emily and was lying on top of her. I looked down into her huge brown eyes, and down at her perfect lips. She seemed to be doing the same. Then I started to lean down towards her lips.

As soon as my lips were covering hers, she was kissing back just as much as I was. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and jumped up. Naomi what are you thinking? Isn't it a little strange to kiss your new friend? Let alone a girl? I looked down at Emily and started to apologize, then I climbed off of her. We sat in silence for the longest time. Then Emily got up and told me she would see me tomorrow. I couldn't help but be disappointed. I was in for a long, sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I have a feeling this story really sucks. But it's my first right? I hope everyone has been having a great past few weeks. Thanksgiving is soon, so if you celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving!_

Naomi POV:

I was not looking forward to the next day of school. Emily was a really nice girl, and we could get on well being friends. But that kiss was so confusing. Of course she was attractive. She was beautiful. But I shouldn't feel like that, right? Fucks sake, she's a girl. Way to go, fucking up your only chance of having a friend.

Luckily Emily was late and forced to sit by me. She didn't even acknowledge I was there. "Alright class, read chapters 1-3 and answer these questions." Our English teacher said as she passed out our worksheets. I couldn't concentrate on my reading because my mind was filled with thoughts of a certain redhead.

Finally I got the courage to write Emily a note. I took a sheet of my notebook paper and scribbled a note, which said;

**Ems, please come to the restroom, we need to speak. Xx**

Then I passed the note to her, and asked to see the nurse.

After waiting in the bathroom nearly ten minutes, I saw Emily walk in. God she looked stunning. Shit, I was staring. "Erm, you wanted to talk?" Alright Naomi, just tell her the truth. "Emily, why did you run away?" she look like she was going to start crying. I felt horrible that my question made her act like this.

"I-uh I'm sorry I kissed you. Er-" I didn't know what I was doing but before she finished speaking, she was silenced with my lips covering hers. "That was, uhh.." she stated. "Emily, will you go to the movies with me tonight.. Um, as a date I mean?" I was so nervous, what if she said no? "Yes. Yes!" I was filled with excitement as we walked back to class hand in hand.

The rest of the day went by so slow. I was nervous. This was my first date ever, and I still can't wrap my head around the fact it's with a girl.

When I got home I ran to my room throwing all of my clothes on the floor. This is going to be impossible! "Honey, what's wrong?" I heard my mum ask from the doorway. "I need to find something for me to wear on my date." "Don't worry honey, I'll help!"

Emily POV:

Naomi mentioned going to see Catching Fire. I figured she wanted to see the six o'clock show so I left my house at five, and soon arrived at Naomi's. I was really nervous. Naomi is so beautiful and wonderful. I knocked on the door and heard yelling inside. "Oh Naomi, that must be your date!" A blonde woman, I'm guessing Naomi's mum, answered the door. "Hi, is Naomi in?" I asked. Before she could answer, Naomi appeared next to me, looking amazing.

"Bye mum. See you later!" I turned and saw the shock on her mum's face. The walk to the film was silent, but I got to hold Naomi's hand the whole walk. I enjoyed just being with her, and it's a strange feeling, I've never felt this way. But being like this with her, a girl, just felt natural.

The movie was great. Well, if I'm honest I wasn't really paying attention. At about halfway through the movie Naomi put her arm around me. The movie went by in a blur. I'm not sure if I was more upset about missing most of the movie or that my time with Naomi was coming to an end.

"Emily give me your phone I want your number" I didn't even hesitate to hand her my phone. Chills went down my spine as our finger tips touched when she grabbed my phone. After putting her number into my phone, and I assume taking my number I walked her home. As we stood on her porch I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. When she started towards her door, I stopped her and cupped her face. She leaned in and started kissing me.

The kiss was the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. Well, only my third kiss ever. But, it was soon stopped by her mother yelling out of the window. "NAOMI, GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" She pulled me in for a quick hug then walked into her house. I wonder why her mum was acting like that.

I quickly walked home and pulled out my phone. I glanced at it, and saw there was a text from "The Sexy Blonde" which I'm guessing was Naomi. It said; **Ems I had a gr8 time. That kiss tho.. Goodnight beautiful(:**

**xx Naoms **

I answered back with: **Me too. Glad you had fun. Goodnight gorgeous c:**

**xx Em**

I set my phone down and slowly fell asleep. This is going to be a fun year.

_A/N: How do we feel about a homophobic Gina as well as a homophobic Jenna? _


End file.
